Der Mond, der Kühlschrank und die Hobbits
by Samurai-patty
Summary: Wenn der Vollmond scheint gehen seltsame Dinge vor sich und das Auenland bildet da keine Ausnahme... Warnung: Hobbits going crazy!


S-p.: Willkommen zu einer weiteren Runde in der Fanfiction-Welt gespickt mit meinem kranken Humor... Zu dem Titel dieser FF wurde ich von einem Lied inspiriert und ansonsten kann ich zu meiner Verteidigung nur auf das Lesen zu vieler Fantasie-Bücher plädieren.

Die Hobbits (einstimmig): Und auf geistige Verwirrung...

S-p.: Ja, und auf... Hey! Ihr unverschämten...! Na wartet _Hobbits kreuz und quer durch den __Raum jagt – aufgibt _Ach eigentlich hab ich gar keine Lust mich jetzt mit euch zu zoffen! Sagt den Disclaimer, dann verzeihe ich euch **vielleicht**!

Die Hobbits: Zum unserem Glück ist HdR von Professor Tolkien geschrieben worden!

S-p.: Und ich glaube viele, viele Fans da draußen sind ebenfalls froh darüber... Aber zur Sache, ich meine natürlich zur Story

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Der Mond, der Kühlschrank und die Hobbits

Es war einmal, ist gerade oder wird in Zukunft noch sein...

Das kann wohl niemand so genau sagen, aber das soll uns auch in diesem Fall auch nicht weiter interessieren. Wichtig ist wo wir uns befinden, im Auenland, genauer gesagt bei Frodo Beutlin zu Hause. Aber Frodo ist nicht allein, da sich Merry, Pippin und Sam mehr oder weniger selbst zum übernachten eingeladen haben. Weshalb momentan auch ein konstantes, vierstimmiges Schnarchkonzert den aufmerksamen Zuhörer erfreut.

Doch wer nun glaubt, diese Nacht wäre nur eine unter vielen, der hat sich böse getäuscht. Denn diese Nacht ist eine Vollmondnacht. Allerdings werden zukünftige Ereignisse zeigen, dass dies nicht der einzige Grund ist jene Nacht als außergewöhnlich zu vermerken.

Denn plötzlich beginnen seltsame Geräusche die relativ friedliche Stille des nächtlichen Auenlandes zu stören. Wer jetzt genau lauscht wird ein sich in Intervallen wiederholendes leises 'Plop' gefolgt von einem Poltern vernehmen können. Und bei näherer Betrachtung der Umgebung wird niemandem entgehen, dass große, weiße kastenförmige Objekte, die aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen scheinen, rasend schnell an Anzahl zunehmen.

Die vorher beschriebenen Geschehnisse bleiben selbstverständlich auch den sensiblen Ohren der Hobbits nicht verborgen und führen dazu, dass Sam und Frodo mit einem Mal senkrecht in ihren Betten sitzen. Im Gegensatz dazu beginnen Merry und Pippin gerade erst langsam zu erwachen nur um zu beschließen, dass es im Traumland doch gemütlicher war und prompt wieder einzuschlafen. Während sich also Frodo und Sam etwas desorientiert und vorsichtig im Zimmer umblickten, erscheint mit einem lauten 'Plop' ein weißes Ungetüm, auch besser bekannt als 'Kühlschrank' mitten im Raum, um sich mit großem Gepolter auf dem Fußboden niederzulassen. Das es aus dem kastenförmigen Mostrum auch noch sehr gut nach Essen roch wirkte sich nicht gerade vorteilhaft auf die erstaunten Gesichter der beiden aus. Jedoch hatten sie keine Zeit länger darüber nachzugrübeln, als mit einem Mal Merry und Pippin wie Schlafwandler in ihren Betten standen.

Als sie dann aber noch anfingen vor sich hinzumurmeln bekamen Herr Beutlin und dessen Gärtner erst einmal einen riesen Schreck. „ The Mummy awakens after a sleep of 2000 years… and it's very HUNGRY…!" murmelten beide in unisono, während sie unbeholfen auf den Kühlschrank zustolperten. Frodo und Sam sahen sich nur kopfschüttelnd an, sicher als Hobbit hatte man nun mal das Bedürfnis nach einem Mitternachtssnack. Doch aus diesem weißen Kasten? Und normal – falls man diesen Ausdruck auf Merry und Pippin anwenden durfte – benahmen sie sich nicht gerade, eher ... wie besessen. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster ließ allerdings keine Zweifel an der Ursache dieses Benehmens aufkommen. Frodo und Sam saßen tief in der Tinte.

„Mr. Frodo, s… si… sieh nur e… e… es ist Vollmond heut' Nacht!" quäkte Sam erschrocken. Nun blieb ihnen nur noch schnelles Handeln um eine Katastrophe zu verhindern. „Wir müssen sie aufhalten, bevor sie was eßbares in die Finger kriegen!" schrie Frodo fast panisch.

Normalerweise schliefen Hobbits nämlich in Vollmondnächten möglichst nicht, denn der Vollmond entfachte bei schlafenden Hobbits einen, selbst für diese uncharakteristischen Heißhunger, der erst gestillt wurde wenn die Betreffenden sämtliche Vorräte vertilgt hatten. Die andere Möglichkeit dies zu stoppen war, die Schlafwandelnden zu wecken, was sich jedoch sobald sie anfangen würden zu essen schwierig gestalten würde. Da das Essen unter diesen Umständen einen tranceartigen Zustand herbeiführte.

Ursprünglich hatten sich die vier also bei Frodo einquartiert um sich die ganze Nacht gegenseitig wachzuhalten. Offensichtlich erfolglos und nun sahen sich Sam und Frodo mit dem Problem konfrontiert Merry und Pippin rechtzeitig zu erreichen um ein Unglück zu vermeiden. Beide standen sich dabei allerdings mehr oder weniger selbst im Weg, da jeder versuchte die beiden anderen als erster zu erreichen und sie sich zudem noch aus ihren Decken herauskämpfen mussten. Doch vergebens alle Versuche, die beiden hatten den Kühlschrank erreicht und machten sich an der Tür zu schaffen.

In diesem Augenblick beschloß der Kühlschrank den verzweifelten Rettungsversuchen zu Hilfe zu kommen, indem er auf sein jahrelanges Training in Selbstverteidigung zurückgriff. Denn als die Tür geöffnet wurde begann der Inhalt unsere vier Hobbits zu attackieren. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden fanden sie sich unter einem Berg von Essen begraben.

Leider vermochte auch dieser Schock nicht Meriadoc und Peregrin wieder in die Welt der wachenden zurückzuholen. „Jetzt haben wir ein echtes Problem!" stellten die beiden wachen Hobbits,nach fachmännischer Einschätzung der Lage, fest.Die hungrigen Schläfer ließen sich von der Panik die ihr Gastgeber und sein Gärtner schoben nicht im Geringsten beeindrucken, sondern langten kräftig in den deplazierten Kühlschrankinhalt hinein. Sekunden später erfüllte zufriedenes schmatzenden Raum.

Indessen begannen Frodo und Sam einen Plan auszuhecken die restlichen Vorräte vor dem Übergriff zu schützen. – ‚Handgranaten? ... Flammenwerfer? ... Atombomben? – Nein, alles zu drastisch. Aber harte Zeiten erfordern harte Maßnahmen, also muss etwas effektives her!' –

Zunächst wollten sie es ein letztes mal im Guten versuchen... vorsichtig krochen sie auf ihre ‚Opfer' zu und... begannen diese kräftig durchzuschütteln. Das Resultat war nicht direkt das erwünschte als Sam laut aufschrie, weil Pippin seinen Arm mit einer Hähnchenkeule verwechselt hatte. Doch auch Frodo musste höllisch aufpassen sich nicht zwischen Merry und 'dessen' Essen zu stellen. Plötzlich allerdings machte er unvorbereitet Bekanntschaft mit Merrys Hand („Frodo – Merrys Hand! Merrys Hand – Frodo!" - „Angenehm."); leider war diese nicht alleine sondern hatte zur Unterstützung eine Sahnetorte mitgebracht, die nun Frodos Gesicht verzierte. Undeutliches fluchen war die unmittelbare Folge.

Ihre Geduld war am Ende jetzt würden andere Saiten aufgezogen werden, soviel stand fest. Daher packte Sam nun seinen 'Waffengürtel', auch besser bekannt als seine Kochutensilien aus. Gerüstet mit Pfannen und Kochlöffeln wagten sich Sam und Frodo schließlich wieder in den Kampf. Keine zwei Sekunden später erhob sich ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm mit dem sich die beidenälteren Hobbits wohl eher selbst schadeten, anstatt ihrem Ziel näher zu kommen.

Jetzt war es wieder an Frodo mit einer Idee rauszurücken: „Es ist vielleicht etwas gemein, aber es geht nicht anders!" Mit diesen Worten reichte er Sam eine Gabel. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern, ihm konnte es ja herzlich egal sein Hauptsache sie würden diesen 'Fluch' los. Davon abgesehen würde es ihm tierische Freude bereiten es Pippin heimzuzahlen, dass dieser ihn als Beißring mißbraucht hatte. Ein teuflisches Grinsen, dessen man Sam gar nicht für fähig halten würde, zierte mit einem Mal sein Gesicht.

Sie schritten also zur Tat allerdings mit exakt demselben Erfolg, mit dem auch die vorigen Versuche gesegnet waren. Langsam fingen sie an zu glauben Merry und Pippin würden weiter in ihrer Trance bleiben, selbst wenn nun augenblicklich das Armageddon hereinbräche.

Frustriert seufzte Frodo: „Heute jagt eine Pleite die nächste. Es ist zum Mäusemelken!" – „Milch bringt uns jetzt auch nicht weiter, Mr. Frodo. Aber... vielleicht >Idee>... Mr. Frodo!" Sam war mit einem Mal total aufgeregt „Wasser! Kaltes Wasser. Wenn das nicht hilft weiß ich aber auch nicht weiter >seufz> ." – „Versuchen wir's. Mehr als schiefgehen kann's nicht." entgegnete Frodo.

Kurz darauf schleppte jeder einen Eimer voll mit Wasser an den Ort des Geschehens, wo die beiden jüngeren Hobbits es sich immer noch mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit schmecken ließen. Dann ... Klatsch ... Ah! Hilfe! Überschwemmung! Und es gab zwei wache Hobbits mehr in Mittelerde.

Während sich Merry die Augen rieb murmelte er verschlafen: „Hmmmm ... was ... schon Morgen? Ich hab Hunger!" Und auch Pippins Magen schien unbeeindruckt von dem Gelage, welches er und Merry bis eben abgehalten hatten „Morgen!" strahlte er „Wann gibt's Frühstück? Ich bin am verhungern!" Und beide meinten dies völlig ernst.

Nach einem ungläubigen Blick blieb Sam und Frodo nur noch eins zu tun ... >sweatdrop> . Es war doch einfach nicht zu fassen. Aber ihre Meinung änderte sich schnell, da immer noch genug von diesen weißen Ungetümen herumstanden und sie schließlich eine stressige Nacht hinter sich hatten. Also halfen sie den beiden noch am Boden hockenden hoch.

In diesem Moment schienen Merry und Pippin etwas zu registrieren „Hey, warum sind wir denn so naß?" Dies verursachte bei Frodo und Sam einen mittelschweren Lachanfall und nachdem sie sich wieder halbwegs gefangen hatten war die Frage vergessen. Damit blieb sie eins der vielen ungelösten Rätsel in der Geschichte Mittelerdes.

Unsere vier Lieblingshobbits führten sich nach den Geschehnissen auf alle Fälle erst einmal einige nächtliche Snacks zu Gemüte und hatten dabei eine Menge Spass ...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

S-p.: So liebe Kinder... das war's erstmal. Falls es euch gefallen hat lasst es mich doch bitte, bittewissen! Ich freue mich, wie jeder andere Autor sicher auch, immer über Reviews >Hundeblick>


End file.
